For electronic content to reach a large number of users, it is often desirable for applications that allow users to view and interact with the electronic content to be available on a variety of computing platforms. However, because different computing platforms may differ in terms of processing speed, screen size, graphics capabilities and performance, interaction mechanisms, support for presentation technologies, and the like, it may be cost prohibitive in some instances to develop native applications for a large variety of computing platforms. To minimize development costs, a business may decide instead to develop a cross-platform application that is able to execute on a variety of computing platforms, so that the cross-platform application may allow users on a wide variety of computing platforms to view and interact with the electronic content. However, because the cross-platform application may have to run on a variety of computing platforms having varying computing capabilities, the cross-platform application may be coded to cater to the lowest common denominator computing capabilities and thus may not be able to take advantage of additional features available on higher-end computing platforms.